Spectators attending sporting events, concerts and other stadium activities often partake in snacks, beverages and other refreshments. It is not uncommon for the spectator to leave his or her seat and travel to a centrally located vendor or concession stand to purchase such items. Transporting the refreshments back to the seat can be quite inconvenient and annoying. Obviously, the size and number of food and beverage items that one person can carry in his or her hands is limited. Some concession stands provide the fan or spectator with a flimsy cardboard holder. However, such holders are not very strong and are usually limited to carrying relatively few items. In a crowded stadium with narrow walkways, refreshments are commonly dropped and spilled.
Transporting refreshments from a vendor or concession stand back to one's seat is made even more difficult when the spectator is carrying a conventional portable seat cushion. Such cushions are often used to make the rigid seat surfaces normally found at sports arenas more comfortable. In crowded public settings, such as stadiums and arenas, the spectator may not be able to leave the seat cushion behind when he or she visits a concession stand because the cushion may be stolen. Accordingly, the spectator is forced to either leave the cushion with a companion or to carry the cushion to the vendor. If the person is required to transport both the cushion and refreshments back to his or her seat, there is a good chance that at least some item will spill. Moreover, when the spectator finally arrives at his seat, he usually has to either hold the refreshments in his hands or place them on his lap. In a crowded venue with limited seat size, there is again a good chance that food or drink will drop or spill. At present, there is no convenient and reliable means for transporting and holding the refreshments so that they are not spilled.
Not only do conventional seat cushions interfere with the transportation of refreshment items, they often exhibit a fairly thin, flimsy construction. As a result, relatively poor comfort and support are provided. Over time, the cushion breaks down and becomes even less supportive.